


Teach me

by Schmutzkralle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Changbin, Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Manhandling, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sub Woojin, Swearing, Top Woojin, bratty sub, dom changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmutzkralle/pseuds/Schmutzkralle
Summary: Woojin needs some help with rapping.(Un)fortunately the only one who can help him is the one who makes his dick hard with just his pure existence.





	Teach me

**Author's Note:**

> Don't repost this work anywhere.
> 
> It's actually an oneshot I started months ago and finally finished it.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Woojin hates the new song. Okay, maybe hate is a strong word.  
But what is he supposed to think? He is a vocalist. Not a rapper. He will never be one.  
He simply can’t rap.  
As he had complained Chan just brushed him off: „It’s just one line. You can do this, don’t worry about it mate.“  
Great. And now? Asking a vocal teacher would be pretty embarrassing.  
The next logical step was asking a rapper of the group.  
Hyunjin and Felix are great but Woojin wasn’t sure how good they could teach him.  
He didn’t even think about asking Jisung. The younger one would just laugh at his request.  
Chan? No chance. He would surely help him, no question. But the leader had enough to do with preparing the comeback.  
That leads to… Changbin. The one person Woojin tries to avoid since the debut.  
The aegyo king in the group isn’t just the cute, dark rapper.  
No, he is so much more. He is thoughtful and honest. And he can be very strict when he needs to be.  
As Woojin saw this side of Changbin for the first time, the mentoring, leading side, he was shocked.  
And completely drawn to the younger man.  
Not good. Absolutely not good. You shouldn’t fall for another team member.  
He decided just to keep a safe distance to Changbin.  
Nothing can happen when you not interact with the person that makes you wanting to feel his hands on you.  
And he can’t notice your feelings.  
Over the months his craving for Changbin just increased.  
This one lesson. After that he will go back into avoiding him.  
Promise.  
„Changbin, do you have 10 minutes? I need your help.“  
He had been bold after lunch. Changbin seemed very surprised that he had asked him but had finally agreed to help him.  
And now they’re in one of the small practicing rooms together, facing each other.  
Fuck, what now?  
„Okay, let me just hear how you would rap it.“  
Changbin crosses his arms, focusing his eyes on Woojin’s lips. Fuck.  
„Red light, green light swag! Bye or wassup man!“  
„No, you’re pressing way too much. It should sound cool, not aggressive. Try again.“  
Woojin closes his eyes. Maybe it helps when he can’t see the younger anymore…  
„Red light, green light, swag! Bye or wassup man.“  
Changbin sighs.  
„You’re really unsure about this, huh? Try this“  
He comes dangerously close to Woojin and pushes his shoulders back.  
As soon as Changbin touches him, he feels himself blush.  
Dammit, his own body betrays him so dirty.  
The rapper notices the redness in his face and chuckles.  
His hands doesn’t leave Woojin’s body, no, they’re staying on his shoulders.  
Fuck.  
„Try again.“  
„R-red light green light, swag. Bye or wassup man“  
Changbin shakes his head. „Come on Woojin, you can do this. Now open your eyes.“  
And he comes even closer, now taking Woojin’s face in his hands and demanding him to look into Changbin’s eyes.  
He can feel himself practically burning.  
„You really like this, am I right? Me touching you. Being so near to your body.“  
„What no! I- I just-“  
„Cute.“  
The compliment makes his cock twitch.  
Fuck. He needs to get out of here. Now.  
Changbin can’t know how much this affects him or how much he is turned on by this-  
„To be honest I’m surprised. I thought you didn’t like me. But no, more the contrary: You want me. Am I right?“  
With this Changbin steps between his legs until he can feel him between his thighs.  
He tries to look away, to get out of this situation.  
„Woojin.“ The younger ones tone is strict. „Look at me.“  
„I can’t.“ His eyes are squeezed together. He won’t open them. Nope, nope, nope.  
„Be a good boy Woojin. Do you wanna be a good boy for me?“  
He can just nod.  
Yes, he wants to be everything for Changbin.  
„Then look at me.“  
Slowly, very slowly, he opens his eyes and brings himself to look at the other one.  
He thought Changbin would laugh at him or that he would see rejection in his eyes but no.  
His eyes radiate warmth. And fire. Almost… Lust?  
„There is my good boy“  
His body reacts in an instant and his erection just gets harder and harder.  
„No, don’t hide yourself!“  
His hands get pinned besides him. Changbin may be younger and smaller than him but he’s strong.  
As far as Woojin knows Changbin daily hits the gym. Training those strong arms… That have currently pinned him against the wall.  
With an evil smirk on the lips of the rapper is coming closer and closer.  
Woojin is closing his eyes, waiting for the eagerly anticipated touch. But no, Changbin stops right before his lips make contact.  
His breath is waving over Woojin’s skin.  
„Woojin. You have to know that I won’t be gentle with you if you really want to fuck with me.  
We will be doing this my way. And I won’t stop until you have fully submitted to me. You can try to fight me”  
His voice sounds like he’s fully grinning „But I always get my way. If you want to end this at any point you just have to tell me to stop. Do you understand?”  
Woojin nods. He doesn’t need someone who touches him like he can break any second.  
He wants the sweet pain. He needs it.  
„Bad boy. You need to say what you want. Can you do that?”  
He shakes his head. No. Not in a hundred years.  
„Come on. Use your words. I know you can do it.”  
Goddammit.  
„I… I understand. You don’t have to be gentle with me.”  
„That’s good.” Changbin smiles like a predator. „Cause I won’t be.”  
Pain shoots through Woojin’s body. The rapper didn’t kiss him, he bit him.  
A deep moan escapes through his mouth.  
The singer tries to cover his mouth with his hands but as much as he fights against Changbin, he has no chance to get them free.  
„Stop that bullshit. We’re playing with my rules. I want to see you. I want to hear you.”  
With that he bites once again down on Woojin’s neck and places his knee on the already hard dick of the older one.  
A loud moan fills the room.  
„And I always get my way.”  
His tongue redraws the fresh bite marks and starts to wander higher.  
„Why do you have to be so tall? Go over and sit on the couch.”  
Changbin retracts himself from Woojin. But Woojin doesn’t move one bit.  
„Come on, don’t act like that. I said we’re doing this my way and I have no intention to discuss anything with you.”  
Woojin still doesn’t leave his position.  
Suddenly Changbin takes his arm and pushes him towards the furniture. The grasp is strong and hurts not just a little.  
„Sit. Down. I’m not here to play your stupid games.”  
The voice of the younger one is cold and indicates clearly the end of his patience.  
But Woojin doesn’t care. Seeing him that angry, that aggressive is just hot.  
The moment he finally sits, Changbin is on his lap, pressing his lips on the other one.  
Woojin’s hands automatically try to grasp him, to touch him.  
„No!”  
The smaller one slaps his hands away.  
„Don’t touch me. Your hands will stay besides you, understood?”  
Before Woojin had even the chance to answer Changbin’s tongue invades his mouth and shuts him up completely.  
Changbin isn’t gentle.  
His tongue fights every move that Woojin’s tongue does, his hands are deep in Woojin’s hair and tugging harshly and Changbin’s body alone pinned him on the couch.  
His dick longs for more. For more aggressiveness, for more skin contact, for more Changbin.  
As the smaller one grinds down on his almost painfully hard dick his hands shoot to the hips of the rapper, trying to create more friction.  
A poignant pain in his thigh causes him to yelp.  
„What did I just say?! Don’t. Touch. Me.”  
Changbin clicks with his tongue.  
„Now I have to punish you. Take your sweater off.”  
„What? No!”  
„Woojin. Take your goddamn sweater off.” Changbin’s voice is not loud. It’s the complete opposite: Calm and dangerously silent.  
The younger one stands up and reaches his hand out, waiting for Woojin to obey.  
After a brief moment of staring at the rapper Woojin complies and hands his sweater to him.  
„Good boy. Now turn around. Hands behind your back.”  
The compliment just let the tent in his pants grow even more.  
Finally Woojin understands why Changbin needed his sweater: He restricts him with it.  
„But…!”  
„No but. You didn’t do what I told you. Seems like you need to learn that there are consequences for your actions. You can turn back now.”  
Changbin climbs again on his lap, knees besides his thighs and his body pressed against the singer.  
He takes Woojin’s face into his hands and tilts his head up, leaning forehead against forehead.  
„Baby, stop pouting. That won’t help you.”  
The diabolic grin creeps back on Changbin’s face.  
„Don’t act like you aren’t enjoying every second of this.”  
And with that he grinds hard down.  
His mouth is everywhere, in one moment he’s kissing Woojin and in the other he’s wandering down his neck.  
The singer gets overwhelmed with all the sensations, closes his eyes and tries to push against the other one.  
He needs more. Especially more around his dick.  
Changbin chuckles.  
„Seems like there’s someone a bit impatient…” and presses his hand against said dick.  
Finally.  
Woojin’s head falls to the side and a loud groan escapes him.  
„Yes. Let me hear you. Let me hear your beautiful voice.”  
Woojin notices weird actions around his cock and opens his eyes. He finds a topless Changbin fighting with his fly.  
When did he even take his shirt off?  
„Okay, that thing doesn’t want to open. We’ll get the pants off even without it.”  
He sits besides Woojin and takes the waistband in his hands.  
„Baby, raise your ass.”  
With a swift movement Changbin removes the pants and his boxers of him and let them slide to his ankles.  
Woojin is now completely naked before him.  
„No need to get shy big boy.”  
As the rapper takes his pants off, Woojin’s eyes are getting big.  
„Don’t look at me like that. I’m the whole day in the studio, do you know how boring that can be? And we can use it now for our advantage.”  
Changbin slowly extracts the vibrator out of his ass and looks checking to Woojin. More exactly he stares at Woojin’s dick.  
„You’re a bit bigger though. I’ll need to prepare myself more. Do you want to watch?”  
„Yes.” Woojin eagerly nods his head.  
„Yes what?”  
„Yes please?”  
„Good boy.” Woojin’s cock twitches again.  
In Changbin’s backpack is the much needed lube and the younger one coats his fingers generously with it.  
He turns around so Woojin has an exceptional view of his ass and starts to insert into his rim.  
It’s a cute ass: small, pale and very good looking. The first two fingers were no problem thanks to the already stretched muscle.  
As Changbin adds a third finger, the stretching is noticeably slower and his breathing gets heavier.  
„Please…” Woojin begs  
„What please, baby boy?”  
„Let me touch you. Please.”  
„No.” A small pause as he adds the fourth finger. „You did this to yourself.”  
„But that’s not-”  
„Not fair?” A laugh comes from Changbin „Many things in life are not fair. Get used to it.”  
With that he pulls his fingers out of his ass and turns to Woojin.  
„Are you ready?”  
The singer impatiently nods his head. He was ready ages ago.  
„Use your words.”  
„Yes! I’m ready! Please! Do something already!” He doesn’t even try to hide the desire in his voice anymore.  
Suddenly Woojin lets out a hiss. The lube that Changbin drips over his cock is cold and there had been no forewarning.  
„Don’t be so impatient baby.”  
The feeling of a foreign hand on his dick is so good. The rapper distributes the lube evenly and strokes his shaft a few times.  
Woojin closes his eyes contentedly.  
The hand leaves his body and shortly afterwards he senses Changbin’s weigh on his thighs again.  
But nothing happens.  
Confused he opens his eyes.  
„Good boy. Watch me, yeah?” Changbin demands.  
„Yeah”  
He takes his dick and positions himself right above it.  
Bit for bit he slowly sinks down and Woojin watches his own cock disappear into the rapper.  
It’s a blast. The singer never felt something like this before, this hot, wet and tight embrace.  
As Changbin bottoms out he lets out a moan.  
„Baby you’re so big…”  
His cock twitches thanks to the compliment which lets Changbin breath in sharply.  
„You do really have a praise kink, huh? Cute.”  
„It’s not cute, it’s-”  
He couldn’t respond more. The smaller one had begun to move on his cock.  
„You. Do. Not. Argue. With. Me. Understood?” Every word he slowly moves up and down on the shaft.  
Woojin couldn’t answer. He is completely lost in the feeling and couldn’t process anything else.  
A sudden pain in his cheek brings him back to reality.  
Changbin slapped him. But didn’t stop moving. In fact, he started to get even faster.  
„I said: Don’t argue with me. Understood?”  
„Y-Yes!” The word comes out more as a whine but the rapper seems satisfied with the answer.  
The pain of his cheek stings so sweet.  
Woojin can’t stop himself from moaning uncontrollably as the younger one puts his hands on Woojin's knees and moves back with his upper body, trying to hit his own G-spot.  
The feeling of the head rubbing inside of Changbin’s ass is what sends him over the edge.  
Woojin cums with a loud „Daddy!" and tries to reach even deeper into Changbin.  
Changbin chuckles and takes his own cock in his hand, stroking himself to quickly follow Woojin.  
As the rapper spills all over them a shudder is going through his whole body.  
The shaking is so strong that he has to stabilise himself on Woojin to not loose balance.  
The room is filled with heavy breathing.  
As Changbin slowly stands up he says „You didn’t ask for permission to cum. Seems like we have to practice that again…  
Well let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/131holic).  
> If you liked this story then I would be delighted if you would express that with a kudos! <3


End file.
